Examples of medical containers include a medical container containing a drug solution for an intravenous drip, a medical container containing a nutritional supplement (also called “high-calorie infusion solution”) supplied to the central vein, and the like. These medical containers are composed of a container body made of a flexible sheet material and a liquid discharge port provided for discharging the drug solution or the like present in the container body out of the container body.
The liquid discharge port is composed of a tube that is welded and fixed to the container body by being sandwiched by a sheet material, a sealing member that seals an end of the tube located outside the container body, and the like. A plug into which a metal injection needle, a resin introducer needle or the like can be inserted is used as the material for the sealing member. The plug is made of, for example, a synthetic rubber or a thermoplastic elastomer. The tube is a relatively-hard molded product made of plastic, for example.    Patent Document 1: JP H08-317961 A